mi primer beso y el ultimo?
by RavenManson
Summary: Raven nos narra como fue su primer beso; pero su pasado puede interferir en el; este es el fic que esta pagina me quitó hace un mes más o menos, disfrutenlo
1. This is just the begining

Mi nombre es Raven, que significa "cuervo"; naci en un lugar llamado Azarath, soy hija de Arella y del demonio Trigon; si así es mi padre es un demonio, eso significa que soy mitad demonio. Mi abuela Azar me entrenó para que pudiera controlar todas mis emociones y que la mitad demonio que llevo de mi padre no se libere y cause desgracia a cualquier ser vivo.

Al cumplir 13, mi madre sabía que Azarath no era un lugar seguro para mi, ya que mi padre vendría seguramente para buscarme y llevarme con el para que causará daño a la gente; así que tuve que viajar sola de planeta en planeta para ver donde podía estar o donde podía esconderme; llegue a un planeta que tenía muchas personas como yo, o al menos se veían como yo porque no puedo decir que ellos también eran mitad demonios; sola dure un tiempo en la tierra hasta que encontré a una pareja de personas más o menos de mi edad; una de ellos también venía de fuera; de un planeta llamado Tamaran, su nombre era Starfire; el otro venía de la misma tierra, su nombre era Robin.

Robin, Starfire y yo nos juntamos para formar un equipo de lo que se le llamarían superheroes, ya que ellos salvaban el planeta de las desgracias; el equipo se llamaría Teen Titans. Los 3 ahora miembros de los Teen Titans recorríamos las calles en busca de ayudar a la gente común que habitaba el planeta; poco tiempo después un androide mitad humano, mitad andriode llamado ahora Cyborg quizó unirsenos porque no sabía que hacer en su condicion era imposible terminar la escuela "secundaria" como le llaman; Robin lo aceptó como miebro del equipo y ahora eramos conocidos como los 4 Titanes.


	2. A new teen titan

El tiempo transcurría y aun eramos 4 hasta que un día nos encontramos con un chico verde, él era capaz de convertirse en cualquier animal que quisiera sin excepcion de ninguno

Rob: valla que impresionante ahhh.  
BB: Chico Bestia.  
Rob: muy impresionante Chico Bestia.  
BB: gracias, ustedes deben ser... los Teen Titans.  
Star: así es verde amigo... yo soy Starfire Rob: me llamo Robin Cy: soy Cyborg Rae: mi nombre es Raven BB: mucho gusto... ahhh creen que pueda unirme a su equipo.  
Rob: por supuesto; pero necesitarás esto.  
BB: que es eso?

Robin le había dado un aparatito amarillo al cual llamó Teen Comunicator, con el podíamos llamarnos en caso de problemas. Aquí es donde todo empieza... todo comenzó desde ese día, llegamos a casa y Robin, Starfire y Cyborg fueron a preparar la habitacion del Chico Bestia; él y yo estabamos en la cocina

BB: ahhh... Raven... cierto?  
Rae: si, así es.  
BB: valla... lindo nombre... bueno si y te conviertes en cuervo.  
Rae: como sabes que significa cuervo.  
BB. es facil, he estado en muchos lugares de esta ciudad y una vez en la escuela cuando comencé a mutar me convertí en cuervo sin razón aparente, mis amigos comenzaron a burlarse y uno de ellos me gritó "oye Raven... bonito verde"  
Rae: tierna historia.  
BB: veo que eres algo sarcastica.  
Rae: si, es una historia muy larga, mis padres... bueno ellos... el punto es que yo no puedo ser emotiva, creo que te llevarás mejor con ella que conmigo o con Cyborg.  
BB: bueno entonces hablaré con ella o con Cy... ahh de todas formas me da gusto estar en un equipo con una persona como tú...ahhh pero antes no has respondido mi pregunta.  
Rae: si me convierto en un cuervo negro.  
BB: lo sabía, quisíera ver eso algún día...

Mi reacción cuando él dejó la habitacion fue solo sonrojarme un poco; pero entonces mis enociones se salieron de control... y los platos que estaban al lado de mi estallaron como si se hubiesen expueso a un calor muy alto y luego a una temperatura muy baja; fue alli donde comprendí que no podía mostrar nada de lo que sentía ya que todo en la tierra estallaría, no quería eso, en cierta forma la tierra era un lugar agradable para vivir.


	3. The prophecy

El tiempo pasó y ahora tengo 15 años; jamás quise llagar a esta edad... desde que mi madre me contó lo que pasó el día que nací...

flashback

Arella: ...Rae... el día que naciste tu abuela y otras personas del grupo hicieron una profesia, estas personas han acertado en todas las profecías que hacían, pero esta realmente me da mucho miedo... se que la culpa es mia por haberte dado un padre demonio pero te contaré lo que pasó ese día.  
Rae: es por eso que quieres que me valla de Azarath.  
Arella: si hija...la profecía dice:

la hija de Trigon no habra de crecer o una desgracia a la tierra a de traer.  
Si ella a los 15 años llega su padre irá con ella a buscar bajo toda roca hasta llegar a su hija Raven ha de encontrar.  
La tierra se extinguirá la maldad en el mundo reinará y Trigon gobernará todo a su alrededor causando pena y temor...

...tu abuela me contó esto justo antes de morir.  
Rae: mamá... que haré cuando cumpla 15?  
Arella: debes evitar la profesia a toda costa, todo esto se puede evitar... solo hay un modo de hacerlo.  
Rae: cual es.  
Arella: tienes que matar a tu padre.  
flashback

...Todo esto se puede evitar pero mi padre es muy fuerte jamás le ganaré, además de ser inmortal yo soy mitad humana y podría morir antes que él...pero tengo que intentarlo.

Han pasado muchas cosas en el equipo; todo esto nos ha hecho fuertes como amigos, equipo, heroes y personas; la profesía esta apunto de suceder... todo esto es demaciado rápido; hay veces que quisiera que mi madre no se hubiese involucrado con un demonio... pero que podía hacer ni siquiera había nacido; hace 15 días que he descubierto que puedo detener el tiempo e incluso adelantarlo a mi voluntad... y todo gracias a Slade; y al parecer mi padre y él hicieron un pacto para que Slade pudiera regresar a la vida y porder convencerme más facilmente de todo...

Y aunque Robin cree que todo esto ha terminado, lo que no sabe es que aun esta empezando... que todo esto no terminará bien si no me ayudan a terminar con la vida de mi padre; todo esto es algo confuso para mi, no se en que terminará, no se si lo lograré; pero de una cosa si estoy segura... mis amigos me ayudarán a salir adelante en esto como lo hemos hecho siempre desde que nos conocemos; saldremos adelante sin importar que...


	4. Mytery letter

Bueno aqui estoy otra ves, sentada en mi habitacion leyendo; el libro es interesante como todos los que he leído, todo esto es común para mi, ya que desde que llegue a la tierra lo único que hago además de convatir el crimen es leer y meditar, además de apresiar las cosas que hay a mi alrrededor sin poder mostrar que me importan de verdad... esto debe terminar; no puedo seguir así, 15 años de mi vida o mejor dicho lo que llevo de vida sin poder...

Alguien toca mi puerta... al abrirla no hay nadie... solo un sobre; el sobre es color negro, algo mediano como el que vienen en las tarjetas que dan en navidad... la tinta con la que viene escrito mi nombre es de color purpura, aparentemente esta persona sabe varias cosas de mi.

La puerta se cerró de glópe detras de mi; miraba fijamente la carta, me dirigí a mi cama, me senté y aun miraba el sobre fija y detenidamente; no estaba firmado de quien venía; tampoco estaba cerrado. deslizé mi mano para abrirlo, este despedía un aroma a una colonia para hombre que olía muy rico para mi gusto; jalé la hoja negra muy cuidadosamente... y justo en ese pequeño momento la alarma comenzó a sonar.

Regresé la carta adentro del sobre y lo dejé sobre mi cama; me puse de pie muy rápido y atravecé la pared ya que no había tiempo de nada; bajé las escaleras, todos ya estaban alli...

Rae: Donde esta el Chico Bestia?  
Rob: no lo se BB: llamó usted.  
Rae: donde estabas hay una emergencia.  
Rob: oigan dejen de pelear y vean lo que hay.  
Cy: asalto al banco por.  
Rob: Mumbo... titanes al ataque...!


	5. into my room

Claro, Mumbo de nuevo... no fue dificil derrotarlo; incluso fue muy rápido, y regresamos a la torre muy rápido... lo cual estuvo bien ya que me habían interrumpido a mitad de un misterio que tenía; la carta que había aparecido en mi puerta momentos antes de que sonará la alarma de la torre; al llegar a la torre titan subí a mi habitación y me encerré alli, me dirigí a mi cama y vi el sobre justo donde lo dejé, me senté, tomé el sobre y lo abrí de nuevo, miré el papel negro que estaba dentro y...

Rob: Raven... estas bien...?

Dejé el sobre en la cama y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Robin

Rob: oye... subiste a tu habitacion y te encerraste... estas bien.  
Rae: si... gracias, estoy bien... sabes estoy algo ocupada ahora... puedes decirle a los demás que no me molesten estoy enmedio de un pequeño misterio y quiero llegar al fondo de esto.  
Rob: de acuerdo... si quieres hablar con alguien estaré en la sala.  
Rae: gracias...

Cerré la puerta... no necesitaba hablar con alguien ni nada parecido, almenos no por ahora... estaba bien; lo que necesitaba era saber de quien era esa carta, pero sobre todo que decía...

Me acerque de nuevo a la cama donde ya había logrado abrir el sobre y sacar la carta... tomé la hoja de mi cama le hice el primer desdoblez; un golpe fuerte se escucho de abajo, como un estallido, fui a ver lo que pasaba y aventé la carta al piso; me dirigí a la sala, mis amigos quizá esten en problemas y yo en mi habitacion... eso no es lindo cuando se piensa bien


	6. Who's there?

Al llegar a la sala vi a Slade en medio con Robin en las manos... y a los demás en el piso; Slade me miró y me dijo soltando a Robin

Slade: valla, valla... veo que estabas en tu abitacion... sabes tu padre dijo que estarías alli, solo que tenía que hacerte bajar porque tu sabes subir a tu habitacion... nadie puede entrar alli... es peligroso... como tú.  
Rae: callate.., dejame en paz... deja a mis amigos en paz.  
Slade: ...tu amigos... como puedes llamarles amigos a las personas que estan aquí... solo miralos son pateticos.  
Rae: no te importa... tu ya estas muerto... y no puedes jusgarlos a ellos... esto es solo una ilucion... nada más que eso.  
Slade: mi querida niña... soy muy real te lo aceguro.  
Rae: ... no me llames así... tu no eres más que una ilución... creada por mimente.  
Slade: bueno si fuera una ilucion podría hacerle esto al Chico que esta aquí tirado.  
Rae: Chico Bestia...!

Slade pateó al Chico Bestia como si fuera una lata o algo pequeño; traté de traerlo con mis poderes pero no funcionaron... tenía miedo... era lo mismo que sentía cuando vimos esa pelicula "Wicked Scary"...

Rae: ... otra vez tengo miedo y por eso apareciste.  
Slade: no lo comprendes verdad... tu padre me envió... no eres tu por la que estoy aquí... tu padre me mandó a que viniera por ti... y si fuera una ilucion podría hacerle esto.  
Rae: Starfire...

Slade pasó por encima de ella; para seguir acercandose a mi... cuando Cyborg se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo y le apuntó con su cañon sónico...

Cy: oye tú... a ver si te gusta esto.  
Slade: ... no me hagas reir...

Slade lanzó una bola de fuego tirando a Cyborg al piso y haciendo que este se desmayará...

Rae: Cyborg.  
Slade: solo quedamos tu y yo... pequeña.  
Rob: ...y yo...

Dijo Robin desde el piso poniendose de pie con mucho esfuerzo

Slade: Robin... tu no podrías contra mi.  
Rae: Robin...!

Slade pateo y golpeó a Robin demaciadas veces, que al cabo de un rato de recibir golpes y patadas ya estaba inconciente en el piso...


	7. the battle

Slade se acercaba más a mi y parecía que nada lo detendría; solo podía ver el unico visible que tenía y el se clavaba en mis ojos violeta obcuro... tomé forma de cuervo y pasé del otro lado de la habitación

Slade: eso no te salvará pequeña niña...

Dijo mientras desaparecía en el aire... empece a creer que mi padre tenía que ver en esto y en lo que paso el día de mi cumpleaños... buscaba a Slade en la sala, busqué por todas partes a donde mis ojos vieran pero nada... cuando apareció por detras de mi y me dió un golpe en la espalda haciendo que callera al piso... se acercó a mi me levantó de la capa y siguió golpeandome... golpe tras golpe podía sentir el dolor; cuando me dió un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que cayera a varios metros de alli... mis ojos se abrian con mucha dificultad para ver...

Slade: tu padre... quiere verte... y me dijo que te llevara con el... a cualquier precio... y eso uhhhgg...

Slade no terminó la oración, algo lo había golpeado... mejor dicho alguien lo habia golpeado; logre ver con dificultad que el Chico Bestia había glopeado a Slade...

BB: dejala... en paz... quieres golpear a alguien no la molestes a ella.  
Slade: niño tonto... primero proteges a Terra y ahora proteges a esta niña... no te das cuenta que ambas son peligrosas.  
BB: callate!... solo te gusta aprovecharte de las debilidades de otros para distraerlos.  
Slade: no te metas en esto o no saldras con vida.  
BB: no me importa Raven lo vale... ella es mi mejor amiga y la defenderé así signifique morir.  
Slade: yo te lo advertí...

Slade lanzó una bola de fuego en contra del Chico Bestia; la bola se acercaba más... y más... y más... Sin pensarlo 2 veces hice un muro con mis poderes para que no le hiciera daño; me sentía muy debil para seguir con el...

Slade: niña tonta...

Slade impulsó el muro el cual al romperse me tiró de nuevo; estaba muy debil... por un momento creí haberme desmayado, pero no, había entrado en una especie de trance; me vi a mi misma en una habitación de color negro, sola cuando escuche la voz de una mujer


	8. Arella and Trigon or Mystery Woman

Rae: mamá?  
Arella: Raven... hija... estas bien.  
Rae: mamá que hago aquí... mis amigos estan en peligro tengo que salir de aquí para salvarlos.  
Arella: tranquila hija... el sirviente de tu padre no los lastimará... el tiempo esta congelado en la tierra.  
Rae: pero mamá, el no se detiene si congelo el tiempo.  
Arella: ... pero si yo lo hago si... escucha no tienes mucho tiempo... a tu padre no lo puedo detener... el llegará si se da cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, solo hay una forma de derrotar a tu padre para evitar la profesía.  
Rae: cual es... haré lo que sea.  
Arella: hija... tienes soltar tus emociones.  
Rae: nunca he hecho eso... y la vez que lo hice fue.  
Arella: Raven... no es momento de dudar hija... confia en ti... confía en tus poderes... debes irte... cuando despiertes el tiempo seguirá y tu padre aparecerá... es entonces cuando debes vencerlo...

Le sonreí a mi madre... hacia 3 años que no la veía... en ese momento ella se esfumó de alli y yo no recuerdo como desperté, y el tiempo no había avanzado, mi madre lo había detenido... me puce de pie, ya me sentía un poco mejor y con más fuerza para luchar en contra de Slade y de mi padre... Slade se detuvó en seco, y toda la habitación se llenó de fuego... de entre todo el fuego apareció el... el demonio llamado Trigon... mi padre...

Los 4 titanes restantes fueron hasta donde estaba yo, y formamos un circulo ya que las llamas nos encerraban...

BB: que inmenso monstruo.  
Star: quien es esa criatura?  
Rob: eso quisiera saber.  
Cy: no es tu ira Raven?  
Rae: no... el... es mi padre... Trigon.  
Trigon: jaja... veo que no le hablaste a tus amigos de mi hija.  
Rob, Star, Cy and BB: tu padre.  
Rae: dejame en paz... no haré nada de lo que tu me pidas.  
Trigon: ... esa profesía dice otra cosa.  
Rae: como lo sabes.  
Trigon: tu padre... lo sabe todo...

Era el momento indicado de dejar salir mis emociones...


	9. my emotions or how can I defeat my dad

Trigon: crees que no supe lo que tu madre te advirtió hace 3 años.  
Rae: porque aquí...? busca otro mundo que gobernar...

Todos los demás se voltearon y se pusieron detrás de mi; Slade por otra parte solo le hacía reverencia a mi padre... jamás llegué a pensar que el terminaría sirviendo a alguien y mucho menos a mi padre... siempre soñó con tener un aprendíz, empezando por Robin, siguiendo por Terra, y quizá ahora tuviera la oportunidad de tenerme a mi; pero el problema ahora no era ese, si no que era como soltaría mis emociones hacia mi padre sin lastimar algo o alguien más... mi madre tenía razón en cierta forma, no podía dudar... no en ese momento tenía que evitar la profesia a como diera lugar... cada herida en mi cuerpo y cada golpe que recibí de Slade no me dolían ya solo me concentraba en como enfocar todo mi corage hacia el...

Trigon: mi niña, hija no creo que sea una buena idea encontrar otro lugar para gobernar.  
Rae: callate.  
Trigon: hija mia tranquilizate pronto todo esto terminará...

Traté de soltar mis emociones y lo logré ya que sentí como mi ira fluía en mi cuerpo; comencé a sentr como en cada uno de mis musculos corría un odio enorme hacía mi padre... varios pensamientos recorrían mi mente: el entrenamiento que tuve que hacer con Azar para reprimir todas mis emociones, varios objetos que quería de verdad haciendose pedazos en el aire, seres vivos de distintos planetas haciendome a un lado como algo muy peligroso... todo eso y más recorría mi mente, uno a uno los recuerdos me hacían sentir más enojada... más corage en contra de mi padre; todo era su culpa...

Rae: todo terminará para ti... sentirás todo el sufrimiento que me hiciste pasar.  
Trigon: Raven... no me hagas reir... no puedes hacer nada para derrotar a tu padre.  
Rae: solo observame...

solte todo lo que tenía... cada recuerdo materializado en la usual energía que usaba pero esta era otro tipo de energía... una con más potencía... sabía como podía multiplicar la intencidad de mi energía con solo recordar y materializar lo que sentía... Malchior me había mencionado eso, antes de que lo regresará a su forma de dragon...


	10. Handle my emotions

Conforme la pelea avanzaba mi padre mostraba su fuerza; yo por otra parte al recibirla mis poderes se debilitaban y cada vez sentía más rabia y corage; hasta que llegue a un punto en el cual regresé al control de mis emociones...

Trigon: ...lo ves hija no puedes hacer nada para derrotar a tu padre, será mejor que te rindas y me apoyes de una buena vez.  
Rae: eso jamás...

Mi cuerpo ya no daba más, sentí como iba callendo mientras de mi boca salían esas palabras; cuando sentí que alguien se sostuvo entre sus brazos, recargué mi cabeza en uno de sus brazos, me sentía totalmente inútil e inmovil con mucho esfuerzo logre divisar a una persona que me sostenía y a otros 3 que me rodeaban; eran mis amigos, el Chico Bestia era el que me sostenía entre sus brazos y Cyborg, Robin y Starfire me rodeaban

BB: Raven... estas bien?  
Rae: si, estoy... ahh.  
Rob: ... no lo creo.  
Star: dinos como podemos ayudarte a acabar con el.  
Rae: ... no pueden, mi madre dice que... tengo que hacer esto por mi misma... y que solo hay una forma.  
Cy: cual.  
Rae: ...tengo que soltar mis emociones.  
Star: Raven... recuerdas la vez que el rey marioneta nos cambió los cuerpos?  
Rae: si... lo recuerdo bien.  
Star: ...recuerdas que soltaste tus emociones porque te preocupaste por tus amigos.  
Rae: ...si... pensamientos alegres.  
Star: ...trata, de recordar todo lo que te haga feliz...

Starfire tenía razón, eso fue lo que usé para poder volar en su cuerpo pero en ese caso que podía usar en contra de mi padre que fuera algo bueno y sobre todo feliz...solo había un momento que quizá podría usar... la primera ves que lo conocí... pero no era lo suficientemente feliz, ni siquiera el tener a todos mis amigo alli me haría muy feliz... pero había algo que quizá me haría feliz en ese momento...

BB: ... no estoy muy seguro pero quizá esto te ayude a tener pensamentos felices para que derrotes a tu padre...


	11. the kiss or the end of Trigon's life

Sentí que los labios del Chico Bestia tocaron los mios; el... me estaba besando, era exactamente en lo que estaba pensando, solo eso me haría sentir feliz; el beso era suave, tierno y calido, pero sobre todo con amor; creo que aparte de los demás el era el único que no me había despreciado por como era, y fue por eso que no puse nada de resistencia; sentí como su lengua atravezaba mis labios, de pronto comencé a sentirme muy feliz, mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte y sentí algo en mi pecho queriendo salir, era como si quisiera gritar.

Al romper el beso abrí mis ojos, ya me sentía con más fuerza; miraba fijamente al Chico Bestia quien me sonreía como siempre desde el día que lo conocí, los demás solo miraban desconcertados desde donde estaban. me puse de pie sin decirle nada y solo sonreí, e hice lo que tanía que hacer... soltar mis emociones; estaba tan feliz, mi padre solamente observó la escena desde donde se encontraba

Trigon: Raven no hagas eso... vas a herir a alguien.  
Rae: a quien le importa... soy muy feliz...

Era el momento preciso para atacar... use mi energía para atacar; sentí más poder en este tipo de energía que en el enojo; de cierta forma Starfire tenía razón, era lo más poderoso que había, lancé mucha energía contra de mi padre; y comence a debilitarme pero el más que yo...cuando por fin vi que mi padre comenzaba a perder fuerza trate de hacer mi último esfuerzo y lancé un poco más de energía... el fuego comenzó a desvanecerse y con el Slade y mi padre...

Trigon: esto no termina qui hija... volveré... por ti.  
Rae: no lo creo... nunca más...

Lancé lo último que me quedaba de energía; podía ver como mi padre se iba desvaneciendo en el aire; y como un humo negro quedaba en su lugar... la vida de mi padre, aquel demonio que había causado tanta pena y dolor a su propia hija y a otros seres vivos... había terminado...


	12. The letter

Todo eso había pasado tan rápido; los demás se quedaron en la sala y yo subí a mi habitacion... una vez arriba sabía que despues de la aparicion de Slade y de mi padre, no podría haber nada en el mundo que me interrumpiera esta vez... cambie mi ropa ya que estaba muy sucia y rota; una vez después de haberme cambiado por uno de mis trajes limpios y una capa que no estuviera rota; me dispuce a leer la carta que estaba tratando de leer desde hacía un rato; recojí la hoja del piso y la desdoble por completo...

Raven:

Hola; se que es extraño que te escriba una carta, y conociendo lo que piensas pues se que no es algo muy común para ti; bueno solo quiero que sepas que eres alguien muy especial para mi, que pase lo que pase, siempre me tendras a tu lado contigo.

Realmente no se por donde empezar a decirte, creo que ya se, puedo comenzar a explicarte porque no te estoydiciendo esto en persona, bueno es que tu eres algo fria en ese aspecto y no quería decirto y que algún titan nos encontrará hablando sobre esto. Bueno puedo seguir escribiendo que te amo, y espero que algún día sientas lo mismo por mi, el día que llegue a la torre titan yo quería hablar contigo y estar contigo para conocerte mejor y confirmar lo que pencé de tí la primera vez que te vi,  
fue como algo que jamás había sentido, nadie me lo había enseñado, hasta que empece a platicar con Robin y el me dijo que lo que sentía hacía ti era amor, pero no como lo que sentía por los demás, que son mis amigos; el me explico que yo sentía algo diferente por ti, y era por eso que siempre te cuidaba y me preocupaba por ti; y si tenía mucha razón.

Espero no tomes esto a mal, yo quisiera saber que sientes acerca de esto; para mi significaría mucho que me dijeras esto.

Te quiere Chico Bestia


	13. I also do love you

No podía creerlo, la carta era de el Chico Bestia, ahora el exterior de la carta no me importaba en lo más minimo, lo que en verdad veía era lo que decía la carta... y si, bueno tenía que admitirlo me... me gustaba, el en verdad me gustaba, si no de que otra forma podía explicar que Terra no me caía bien, bueno ella no era buena para el equipo, y al final descubrimos que era verdad; pero en realidad llegue a sentir un poco de celos por ella... tenía que decirle que sentía or él... era necesario...

Rae: quizá piense que por como lo trato no me gusta.  
BB: bueno no del todo.  
Rae: que...que...haces en mi habitación...?...como te metiste a mi habitacion?  
BB: bueno digamos que detrás de ti cuando te subiste... a cambiar

Me quedé aun más sorprendida... y sentí como volvía a sentirme feliz... mismejillas comenzaron a ponerse rojas y mis manos comenzáron a temblar; no sabía que contestar... en ese momento

Rae: desde...desde donde viste?  
BB: bueno yo.  
Rae: no respondas... creo que lo único que puedo decir es que te amo.  
BB: si... bueno yo...ahh creo que...si... yo tam...

No deje que terminara de decir nada ya que le había plantado un beso en los labios; el no puso resistencia alguna así que segui besandolo, cuando finalmente nos separamos el me sonrio y me abrazó

BB: gracias.  
Rae: no gracias a ti, que a pesar que conociste a mi padre aun me sigues queriendo y aceptando... y sabes que es lo mejor.  
BB: ...que.  
Rae: que ya no hay problema con mis emociones gracias al beso que me diste...

le dije mientras le sonreía... y si así era, creo que era unmomento justo para que nos dieramos un beso ya qe ayudó a vencer a mi padre, me liberó de la prisión que había llevado durante 15 años y sobre todo aprendí que el amor era lo mejor del universo y el sabor de un beso era muy duce; pero sobre todo porque era el primer beso, y no el último.


End file.
